This invention, in general, concerns an apparatus for testing seat belts, and more particularly to a seat belt testing device for optimization of seat belt system components design and installation geometry.
Various testing equipment has been devised to secure objective data for wearing comfort design of seat belts. An example of one such device is described in SAE Paper No. 840398 entitled VW Restraint System Development--Design and Performance published in 1984 by W. Roseman and W. Schwant of Volkswagenwerk A.F. The VW paper discloses a bench test device that measures extraction and retraction force. The VW device, however, is not adjustable to account for vehicle geometry.